


The Soul Reaper and the Hollow

by Vanemis



Series: Bleach: Armageddon [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon- Typical Humour, Canon-Typical Violence, Centers around OC characters, Many character deaths but this is Bleach so nobody really dies, OC background, OTT (Over The Top)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-23 16:57:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7471779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanemis/pseuds/Vanemis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set after the events of the 'Lost Agent' arc and before the events of the 'Thousand year blood war' arc, Yoshito has spent most of his life in the Soul Society tracking down an infamous Arrancar by the name of Jade. His life before being a Soul Reaper is gone and his purpose is unknown. But when a much larger shadow looms over him, the secrets of his past will be unveiled before his very eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. We are bound in battle

**Author's Note:**

> Posting on behalf of my girlfriend, who has yet to get an AO3 account! Feel free to leave kudos and comments!  
> There will be three parts, and since most of it has already been written, expect constant updates!
> 
> As far as I am aware, it will be hard to connect to the OC's as little background is given to them. but bare with me, as most/all of their background is critical plot. and would give away a majority of the stories plot. So enjoy as you will, and every little thing that may be left un-answered, or unexplained, will be answered and explained.

The fog cleared from the sky and Yoshito looked up. He held his sword tighter as he saw the hole in the sky, its black-as-night inside meaning only one thing. 

“A Garganta.” A couple other soul reapers looked at him in shock.

“Who…. Who the hell are you? I haven’t seen you before!” One of the soul reapers exclaimed.   
Yoshito looked at them sharply, his long white captain coat swaying behind him.

“Th-that captain’s coat. You aren’t captain of the thirteen court guard squads. You’re an impostor!” The soul reaper lashed out but was stopped when an arm suddenly threw itself between the soul reaper and Yoshito. Both of them looked to the side and saw Captain Shunsui of squad 8.

“Now…Wouldn’t want any trouble down here, would we? Not when the enemy is right on your head.” Shunsui announced. 

Suddenly a large burst of spiritual pressure shook across the soul society. Yoshito looked up at the Garganta, its edges wavering and splintering in the sky. A foot appeared through the breach, followed by a leg and torso. Long black hair flowed in the air and a cold sharp empty tone sat upon the face of the figure who has walked out of the Garganta.   
Shunsui shook his head and looked up at her. 

“You know, I find one thing to be completely different between soul reapers and the Arrancar… unlike soul reapers, the female Arrancar like to show off a far lot more than the males.” 

Shunsui then looked at Yoshito with a grim look on his face. 

“You know how this will end, right? That Arrancar may seem simple, and its number is above 100. So it shouldn’t be anything special.” 

Yoshito looked over at Shunsui as he continued, “But it’s a lie. The spiritual energy she lets off and the number she portrays herself with are both fakes.” 

The other soul reapers around the area shuddered in fear and began to leave the area after hearing the cold tone from the usual cheerful and light captain.

“I have no idea what you are capable of. As you know, you are an anomaly in the systems of the living and deceased. You never have and never will exist. But I do know this, any normal soul reaper of captain level…. Will be obliterated by a release from an Arrancar like this” Shunsui finished. Both of them exchanged looks. 

Shunsui concentrated, putting everything he could into reading Yoshito. The man in front of him was like a blank slate. No spiritual power was emitted from him nor was he able to detect anything at all.

Shunsui thought to himself as he looked over Yoshito,   
“This man… what is he? I cant tell if he is a human, soul reaper or even a being we know of. I cant feel a thing. His power cant truly be this strong can it. The last time I wasn’t able to feel a single thing from someone was….” An image of Sousuke Aizen flashed in Shunsui’s mind. 

“No… that kind of power isn’t something that can be safe in this world… certainly not so soon after Aizen’s defeat.” Shunsui finished and smiles at Yoshito. Yoshito was confused by the smile.   
“But I’m sure you know what you’re doing. Either way… you have been after her, Jade, for nearly 17 months if I’m correct.” Yoshito looked smugly at Shunsui. 

“16, today. And today will be the last day I think about this piece of scum. She has already sent her disciples after me for the past 5 months. I have dealt with each and every one of them accordingly. Sending them back to Hueco Mundo, the realm of the hollows, to give their so important reports on how it went, to their master.” 

Shunsui nodded and Yoshito did so in return before turning round and blasting up off the ground into the air to meet his enemy. Shunsui said to himself as he watched Yoshito,   
“I don’t think the outcome of this will be worthy of a happy drink… or a happy anything in that matter of fact.” 

He flew up into the air. Jade looked down at her adversary who was advancing on her position. She reached to her side and wrapped her fingers around the handle of her Zanpakuto. Her gaze on Yoshito focused as he came to the same level as her in the air. Yoshito placed himself still and the air beneath his feet rippled as if there was a floor under him. He looked at Jade, his face blank of emotion. 

“It’s come to this, hasn’t it? Through everything you have done. Was it truly worth it? Pushing them all that way? You hurt them both then you finished the job with me, then yourself. Well not this time, this time I’m not letting you get things your way.” Jade smirked and shrugged her shoulders. 

“You still expect me to listen to your whiny voice? Blah blah blaaah blah blaaah.” She chanted as she moved her hand to imitate a talking mouth. “You can’t just let things go, can you? It’s always about redemption. You didn’t have a chance of winning back then and you lost. You have no chance of winning now and you’ll fail again!” 

Jade unsheathed her blade in an instant and performed a Sonido towards Yoshito. Her blade swung down through the air and clashed against his, which was already drawn. They both gazed into each other’s eyes for a moment before flashing backwards away from each other. The Garganta quickly snapped shut with a boom. 

“I plan on finishing you here, and I’m not going to let this be prolonged.” Yoshito said as he held his sword on its side in front of himself. “Construct, Kenchikka!” 

A pool of blue energy encircled Yoshito as blue smoke rose from it and engulfed his blade. Jade grinned and held her sword up and wrapped her other hand around the blade. 

“Blast, Shokyaku” As Jade released her Resurreccion, a green ball of energy engulfed her. The energy dispersed and revealed her new released form. The white hollow mask covered her eyes and a large black sniper rifle was sitting in her arms, green steam rising from the barrel at the end. 

Yoshito swung his blade up and the blue smoke flew away and revealed the form of his Shikai. It was a large golden meat cleaver. He glared at Jade and looked over her released Resurreccion. 

“I am impressed but we both know what each other’s releases do, don’t we?” Jade said with a smirk on her face and she looked over her oversized weapon.   
“You are able to create objects using the reiatsu around You. You can craft objects like shields and walls without destroying that which you are using the reiatsu from. Its impressive. And then there is mine. Simple and effective. I can fire beams of energy that can destroy anything. Now burn!” She shouted as she lifted her rifle and fired a beam towards Yoshito.

Yoshito performed a Shunko and evaded the blast which left a faint green trail through the air. He stood to the side and looked at the green trail quickly evaporating and then looked over at Jade again as she swung the gun round to point at him again.

A beam fired from the rifle towards Yoshito.   
“No, you don’t!” He shouted, a barricade of reiatsu forming in front of him as the beam crashed against it. The reiatsu was quickly broken apart like rock. Jade smiled and proceeded to fire more rounds. The energy quickly ripping the barricade apart. 

“You can build all you want but my power will always surpass yours.” She shouted as she readied to fire another beam.

But before she could, Yoshito pushed his blade forwards and the remains of the barricade flung towards her as a large pile of rubble. She jumped out of the way and glared. “Damn it… seems he acquire abilities for long range projectiles too. I had no idea he could do that.” She said to herself.

She fired yet another beam at Yoshito, who formed another wall and stopped the beam before calling out. “Sora Takaku!” His golden blade shined bright and as he pointed it at Jade. The air around her began to fluctuate before 6 bright blue towers formed around her, advancing on her and closing the gap between each other to imprison her inside. 

“Sora Takaku is a special ability of mine I’ve managed to conjure myself, it’s not technically an ability of my Shikai but its power can’t be activated in the zanpakuto’s sealed state. You won’t be able to escape there at all.” He said while looking at the towers as they locked into place sealing Jade inside. 

He began to turn away before he heard her talking within the walls of the prison. “That’s not possible, still?” he said as he turned and looked. 

Suddenly a bright white beam shot out from one of the towers. Yoshito only managing to avoid it by inches. More and more white beams splintered through the walls. Trailing off into the distance as far as the eye could see. The towers began to crumble and shatter like glass. Jade stood there with her sniper rifle white hot. The long barrel snapped off and white steam rose from the barrel. 

“You really believe you can end this by imprisoning me?! I wont let this end until either you or myself have been completely obliterated! San no Bakufu, Sun’s blast!” She shouted as she began to fire more and more beams towards Yoshito. 

Yoshito continuously flashed through the air avoiding the beams as he noticed how the beams themselves remained in the air. Not in the slightest bit were they dispersing, like they were solid objects in the sky glowing bright. He knew to keep his distance from them after seeing how they tore through the Sora Takaku walls so easily but still pondered as to what the effects were.   
Jade stopped firing once the sky was filled with almost 20 continuous white beams. She glared at Yoshito and began to walk forwards. The remains of the prison disintegrating away. 

“San no Bakufu is the true ability of my Resurreccion. A constant beam that will keep extending until I cannot see its end. And they’ll remain until I die… or say otherwise. Contact with the beams will result in your instant death. The energy within them will travel through your body and break you apart, You will crumble apart into nothingness as the life leaves you.” She giggled as a look of surprise filled Yoshito’s face.   
“So? What is it now?” 

Yoshito dropped his head and muttered under his breath. “I do not want this… but you bring me no choice… Bankai”.


	2. I am mortal

Jade gasped as she watched blue smoke engulf Yoshito. The blue ball of smoke exploded into a pillar of energy that rocket into the sky. The pillar exploded, sending her flying back through the air. She caught her footing and came to a halt before looking up at Yoshito. 

“Not possible. Bankai?” She said. He stood in the air, the white captain’s coat gone and a black skin tight suit covered his body and a white shoulder cloak hung off of him on the right shoulder. 

“Kurai Kenchikka… Dark Architect.” He informed her. “My abilities are quite similar to my Shikai except they go in reverse. I can break down any objects or living beings. All I got to do… is this.” 

He lifted his Golden Meat Cleaver and pointed it towards one of the white San no Bakufu beams and rotated the blade 90 degrees to the side and the beam began to splinter apart and dissolve. Yoshito’s eyes widened in astonishment. 

“What? It's just vanishing. I should be absorbing all the reiatsu from what I use my Bankai on. But it’s not even releasing any reiatsu. What is this?!” He asked in a loud voice. 

Jade let out a crazed laugh and grinned.   
“Do you not get it? You can’t feel my spiritual energy nor can you feel anything from me. My energy is on another level compared to you soul reapers. From where I am, none of you could ever hope to stand a chance again me!” She exclaimed before firing yet another beam of San no Bakufu towards him. 

Yoshito lifted his blade and the beam dissolved before it reached him. 

“Unfortunately, no matter how powerful you may be you won’t be a match for me. You will need to be quicker in order to get to me now.” He called before shooting off towards her with his blade pointed at her. Yoshito turned the blade but nothing happened. He gasped as Jade fired another white beam at him. He manoeuvred to the side to avoid it, his shoulder cloak being torn off by the beam rushing past. He looked at her while showing a clear confused look. 

Jade smirked and fire another beam at him. He gripped his cleaver and arched his body back, the beam shooting over him, narrowly missing his chest and scorching his outfit. But before he can make another movement another beam fire directly into his side. The beam going straight through his body, and leaving a gaping hole in him.   
“Sh-shit…” He grumbles as he begins to fall. 

Yoshito lifted his sword, pointing it at the beam that impaled him and turned it. The beam dissolved away and the injury it inflicted healed instantly. The hole closing and the flesh around that was breaking away reversed and went back to normal. 

Jade began to looks around curiously. “What the hell… How long have I…” She muttered out loud.

Yoshito came back to her level and gave a proud smirk. “Well, It seems its already taken a good effect on you. My Bankai’s true power, that is.” He said.

Jade gave was shocked. She looked up at him and stuttered. “What do you mean? Bankai’s true power? What does that mean?!” She shouted. 

He looked at his Zanpakuto and sighed. “Concentrate… I’m coming” He said as he rushed towards Jade on her left. 

She clenched her gun and fired rapidly to her right. Multiple white beams covering the area she was aiming. Yoshito stood to her left and raised his blade.  
He swung it down at her just in time to slice her left arm clean off before she vanished, performing an Arrancar’s Sonido step to gain a fair distance between herself and Yoshito. 

“What the hell? What was that… I felt something. As if someone’s spiritual energy was flowing through me. Was that…hers?” He thought to himself as he looked at the blade. 

Jade stood a far distance from Yoshito and breathed heavily, looking at the stump where her arm once was, blood pouring from the torn flesh. She growled and groaned in the pain before no longer being able to feel it at all. She gasped and looked down at her gun, trying to hold it tighter.

“I can’t feel it. Why can’t I feel anything? My arm doesn’t hurt. And I can’t even feel the gun in my own hand.” She said to herself, her face going pale in fear. 

Yoshito flew to her position and held his sword out towards her. She grinned as he turned it and nothing happened.   
“Damn!” Yoshito yelled in the failure of the Bankai’s power a second time. 

“Ha! You fool. You see? You just can’t kill me! Your Bankai has proven itself completely useless!!” Jade called as she jumped towards him. 

He smirked and swung his Zanpakuto at her. The blade flashing across the front of her body and sending her flying back, she blinked and began to fall down through the air.  
“I’m falling? Why am I falling? I can’t stop. I can’t move.” She thought to herself, unable to move the slightest muscle. 

Her body fell to the ground with a thump. Half her mask shattered off to reveal one of her eyes. She could feel multiple shattered bones and muscles tearing throughout her body as she crashed onto the ground surface. Yoshito looked at her body crash. He sighed and stood high in the air above her. 

“My Bankai’s true ability is to steal your body’s senses and abilities one after another. It wouldn’t really become noticeable to you until a certain stage. That stage was when your sense of time was taken. Then your sense of direction was taken. Followed by your sense of pain and touch. And just now, you lost your sense of Equilibrioception. That sense allows for the brain to connect to the rest of the body. Allowing movements and control of your physical self. All that is left is your eyesight and hearing senses.” He informed her. 

Jade’s gaze was locked on him. Unable to move or close her eyes. She was still holding her gun as she had just enough consciousness to know that.   
“I won’t let you end me. I know what will happen. You will kill me as soon as my last two senses are gone. A kind death as I won’t even know it happened but I will not let that happen!” She said to herself in her head. The voice inside her louder and clearer than ever. 

Yoshito gripped his Zanpakuto and boosted down through the air towards Jade. He focused on her position and his blade out straight towards her.   
As soon as she realised he was already coming, she began to panic. White beams shooting out from the ground towards Yoshito. 

“What?!” Yoshito called. Pointing and turning his Zanpakuto as many times as he could to stop them from obscuring his path to her. 

As much as she tried to stop him, he was destroying more of them than she could create. Suddenly her vision went blank. Neither white nor black. The sound of all the beams firing off around her vanished and she had no idea if she was dead or not.

“NO! I will not die, I will not die, I will not die!” She shouted as loud as she could within her mind. 

Suddenly her eyes exploded with energy, tearing off the mask completely from her face. The green energy engulfed her and Yoshito backed away from her in time to not be caught within it.…She did it…she actually acquired it. He thought to himself. 

Jade burst out from the energy and wrapped her hand around his throat, gripping tightly then throwing him as hard as she could into the ground. 

“Shit!” He grunted as he hit through ground, sending a cloud of dust into the air around him. He quickly got up and coughed, looking up at Jade in disbelief. There she stood. Four large white spikes protruding from her back, two on either side. Along with two long white barrel like objects attached to her forearms as the new guns of her Resurreccion instead of the single rifle. A large white circle with a crosshair on it covered her right eye. She glared at Yoshito and opened her mouth slowly.

“Segunda Etapa.” She announced, before dashing towards Yoshito.

She pointed one of her guns at him and fired. A white beam crashing onto the ground as he dodged to the left. He looked up for her but couldn’t find her. Suddenly he felt a heavy blow to his back as her foot planted itself into him from behind. The impact so heavy it sent him flying up through the air, unconscious. As his body was hurtled , Jade grunted and performed a Sonido step. She appeared higher in the air above Yoshito. As he began to flow down on his ascension, she raised an arm. The gun on it reforming into a long white sword with green energy along the tip of the blade. 

“It’s over for you now.” She said as his body came within reach and she swung the blade down at him. 

There was a loud clash and a sudden stop to her blade. She looked at Yoshito’s body, held in the arms of a Soul Reaper standing there in front of her. Their Zanpakuto held up to block her blade. The Soul Reaper looked up with a faint smile. 

“Now now, we wouldn’t want this to end so soon now, would we?” Captain Shunsui said as his smile grew. “He may have shown everything he’s got, but you haven’t.”


	3. The Captain's arrival

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really loving all the support and views this fanfiction is getting. I was worried this would be a complete fail, but I'm happy some like this and I plan to continue providing the constant chapters. -Annie

Jade growled and brought her sword back for another strike. She swung it down but Shunsui performed a flash step to avoid it. He went to the ground and laid Yoshito down gently.

“Sorry kid. Looks like we’re gonna have to finish this ordeal for you.” He said to the unconscious body. He looked up then shot back up into the air, coming to Jade’s level, with a good distance between them. 

“Sorry I had to interrupt. Personally, I think ya ass was ‘bout to get handed to you but boss’ orders, eh?” Shunsui said comically. 

“You’re a fool” She replied. Shunsui sighed and shook his head. He unsheathed both his swords and got into a ready stance but was outdone when Jade quickly held up her gun arm and fired a beam of San no Bakufu towards him. 

“Uh oh…” Shunsui thought to himself. 

But the attack was stopped by a blade. The beam crashing into it and dispersing on touch. The figure holding the blade looked intently at the beam crackling against his blade.   
“For a girl, you’re one tough bitch!” Kenpachi grinned. 

“Kenpachi Zaraki…. You were meant to come in later, weren’t you?” Shunsui asked him. 

Kenpachi grunted and yelled over his shoulder at Shunsui,   
“Are you telling me you would have rather that she hit you? Because from the looks of things, you weren’t quite ready for that.” He looked back at Jade and a large grin appeared on his face.   
“Lets see how ya like this, Drink… Nozarashi!” 

His blade suddenly morphed into a large butcher’s knife. Its overall size much larger than any average man. Jade looked at it in surprise and gulped. He swung his sword upright and severed the white beam clean in two. 

“Lord… that can’t be possible!” She exclaimed before yet another blade appeared against her throat with its wielder behind her. Another soul reaper appeared besides Shunsui. 

“Ah, Jushiro, glad you didn’t get lost.” Shunsui said to the long, silver haired man. And lastly another Soul Reaper appears on the other side of Shunsui, the Head Captain Genryusai Yamamoto, standing tall and large. 

“If you want to live, I suggest no sudden movements be made.” the Soul Reaper behind her said. Jade smirked and turned her head slightly. 

“Byakuya Kuchiki. Well I was expect you five. I know who all of you are. Along with all your abilities and weaknesses!” A beam shot up from the ground towards him. 

“Byakuya, move!” Jushiro shouted out to him. 

He took his blade away from Jade and Flash-stepped away just in time to avoid it, standing with Kenpachi on the opposite side of Jade from the other three Soul Reapers. 

 

She pointed at both Byakuya and Kenpachi and giggled,   
“You two, I want you to show me everything you got. Full strength.” She calls, begging the two to come at her. 

Byakuya glared at her and tried to analyse the situation but was interrupted when Kenpachi shot off towards her with his blade arching though the air. Byakuya shouted his name but got no response. 

“Scatter, Senbonzakura!” Byakuya unleashed his Shikai and a wall of Cherry Blossoms circled around from Byakuya and blocked Kenpachi’s path to Jade, creating a wall. 

“What the hell? I had her good in my sights! I could have ended her then and there, move your damn flower power wall!” He exclaimed in anger. 

“You stopped her attack the first time by luck. You won’t succeed a second time.” Byakuya tried to inform him, only to get a grunt and shrug in return.

Suddenly a crack appeared and the Blossom wall was ripped apart; a white beam shooting through towards Kenpachi. He raised his sword and blocked it, making it crash against it and cease to continue travelling again. 

“Haha! Seems your unstoppable beams aren’t so unstoppable.” Kenpachi laughed. Byakuya’s eye twitched and he mumbled,   
“Well there goes the pride of the Kuchiki family.”

Kenpachi began to push against the beam until a blade came rushing down through the remaining Blossom wall and sliced into Nozarashi, shattering the whole blade in half. Kenpachi swayed to the right so that the beam, which was now able to go on its continuous path, didn’t run through him. 

“Damn brat.” He called as he raised his shattered blade. 

But as he raised his weapon, there was Jade, hiding behind its humongous size with the end of her arm gun pointing right at him.  
“Oh look, unstoppable…” she murmured. 

“Move, you fool!” Captain Yamamoto bellowed. 

Jade smirked as Kenpachi looked directly into the barrel. Byakuya launched himself towards the two in a hope to save him but as he neared, she fired a direct beam straight through Kenpachi’s head, tearing it to shreds as his body instantly began to break apart from the head down. The beam engulfed Byakuya’s forearm and tore it off. He gasped and swung his sword up, slicing off his arm from just above the elbow, stopping the effect of the wound from spreading and killing him instantly. 

Jade raises an eyebrow and nodded.   
“Quick thinking. Not like I’d expect any less from the head of the Kuchiki clan. But can you continue?” 

Byakuya groaned but stood tall, blood flowing freely from his wound. He held up his other hand to the wound and performed a healing Kido, Kaido. His palm glowed green and the wound healed over at a rapid speed. He looked up and regrouped Senbonzakura to him to reform the blade out of the pink cherry blossom. 

“You seem to underestimate the Captains of the 13 court guard squads. We do not give up so easily, as you are about to see.” Byakuya said as he held his sword out in front of himself with the blade pointing down. He let go of the blade and it slowly fell, disappearing when it got as far down as his feet. 

* 2 Hours earlier, in the Seireitei *

All the captain were in their place in the meet hall. The head Captain sat on his chair and commenced the meeting.   
“We are here in accordance to the news about an Arrancar… and an unknown Soul Reaper.” The head Captain announced. 

The rest of the Captains looked at each other, clueless. 

“Excuse me sir, but I don’t understand…What is so dangerous about these two for them to be the centre of such a meeting as this?” Toshiro Hitsugaya asked. 

Shunsui stepped forward and chuckled,  
“I’m sure I can answer that clearly for you.” 

“Hmm?” The Head Captain went as he raised an eyebrow in response.   
“Have you been keeping information to yourself, Kyoraku?” Yamamoto questioned, his icy tone harsh. His gaze meeting Shunsui’s.

Shunsui let out a laugh and smiled brightly, lifting his hand in defence.   
“Deary me, no… well… possibly. Maybe a small amount, probably the part where I have been watching the unknown Soul Reaper for the whole 16 months he has been active.” He said with an embarrassed look on his face. 

“You know, for someone who likes their paper work to be delivered in a specific order and every detail from A to Z to be perfect, you really aren’t great at supplying the most critical of information when it’s needed, are you?” Captain Komamura criticised before turning his head to Captain Yamamoto.

“Sir, we should help out this Soul Reaper to finish the job with the Arrancar. It’s a high level one and without any training himself, im sorry, but he’ll die within seconds.” 

“That is where you are wrong. And I am sure the research gathered from Shunsui Kyoraku will prove my point, won’t it?” The Head Captain asked. 

“Well… if I was to say that this is a normal Soul Reaper, I’d be wrong. You see something happened back when he was a human in the world of the living roughly over 19 months ago. Whatever it is that has happened has given this boy such a sense of duty and inner power, that he has gained full Soul Reaper powers on a very high level. He even has the white coat of a Captain but no emblem for any Squad that a Captain is usually a ‘Captain’ of.” Shunsui informed. 

Toshiro stepped up again.   
“And what? So we let him go up against an Alpha Arrancar. We can’t do that, can we?! Surely we shoul-” Toshiro was abruptly interrupted by the Head Captain.

“I have decided what course of action will be taken. Shunsui, with his knowledge of the Soul Reaper will help to protect the boy. Byakuya with his knowledge and Zaraki for his ability against Arrancars will go to defeat the Hollow. Jushiro, I expect you will be accompanying Shunsui never the less, as I will as well.” He announced loudly for everyone to hear. 

The Head Captain slammed his walking stick against the flood twice and everyone began to leave. 

“Shunsui!” Yamamoto called out before he left. 

The man in question stayed behind until it was only the two of them and approached the Head Captain. He looked up and saw a concerned look on the Captains face, which instantly threw away the calm, happy expression from his own. 

“Captain?” 

“Shunsui Kyoraku… You understand that this hollow has obtained a higher state of Arrancar Resurreccion; that which would put her into the Category of high levelled Espada.” The head Captain stated.

Shunsui nodded and reassured him. Yamamoto sighed and told him to leave. As he left, he pulled a device out of his pocket that had two red dots bleeping close to each other on the radar. Suddenly he heard a crack and a bang, he looked up and saw the remains of a Garganta closing and two figures confronting in the air. 

“Golly me, guess I better get up close. Looks like the Soul Reaper is gonna make a stupid move, or no move at all.” He thought to himself and he flash stepped from the ground upwards, slowly making his way towards the two figures. 

Present time, above soul society.

Byakuya held his Zanpakuto out, let go of the blade and it slowly fell down to the ground. Disappearing when it gets as far down as his feet.   
“Bankai… Senbonzakura Kageyoshi”


	4. Clash!

The surroundings turned grey and large blades began to lift up through the ground, the tips pointing upright. Byakuya thrust his arm forwards and all the blades shattered into Cherry Blossom, the quantity multiplied by the hundreds. He swung his arm through the air to direct the currents of Blossom. 

“Damn…” Jade said to herself as she continued to dodge the multiple torrents of pink haze. She swayed through the air avoiding both the Senbonzakura and her own beams of San no Bakufu. Byakuya raised a hand with his palm facing Jade.

“Hado number 4, Byakurai!” 

A blue streak of lightening shot from Byakuya’s hand and crashed into Jade. She shrieked and gasped as a wall of Blossom assaulted her. She flew through the air before performing a back flip to avoid another wave of Blossom and landed on one knee.

“San no Bakufu!” She called as a white beam shot out towards Byakuya’s head. He moved slightly to the right and the beam passed by only inches. 

“You can’t use that attack on me… You aren’t fast enough.”

“No? But I’m smart enough.” She smirked. “Jiko Hakai!” 

Byakuya’s eyes widened, he glanced hesitantly at the beam as it began to quickly waver. Suddenly it exploded in a white mass. The entire length exploding then fading away. Byakuya was flung across the sky before catching his footing and holding his half melted face.   
Jade appeared only feet away from him and grinned. 

“San no Bakufu”

Byakuya froze as a beam ran through his heart. His face slowly melting as his heart and chest were torn to pieces by multiple beams ripping through him. His robes burning as his body way ripped in two. 

“Kuchiki!!” Ukitake yelled as he watched another of his fellow comrades be swiftly killed. 

“Jushiro, stay where you are.” The head Captain commanded as he took a step forwards. His face blank and his gaze sat upon Jade.   
“That makes two. Two Captains you have been able to defeat. I must congratulate you on achieving such a feat but I’m afraid your victory ends here.” 

She smiled and licked her upper lip. “Oh please I’m not going to waste time with an old-”

“All things in the universe turn to ashes, Ryujin Jakka!” 

A large burst of fire engulfed Yamamoto and the sky coated itself in orange. Yamamoto swung his sword up and the fire parted. His blade engulfed in flames and his upper robes scorched.

“Damn it… Shikai already, it’s a good thing I know all about his abilities.” 

“Ennetsu Jigoku!” He called.

Seven pillars of fire formed around the area that Jade and the remaining Soul reapers were within. The ground beneath the pillars began to heat up and steam rose from them. She looked at the pillars then back at Yamamoto. 

“Damn… More pillars, really?” 

Jade rushed towards Yamamoto with her arm blade held high. Yamamoto moved swiftly, swinging his sword though the air, a cascade of fire was formed and accelerated towards her. The heat growing stronger and stronger. She grinned and fired another white beam that split the fire in half, the beam narrowly missing both Shunsui and Jushiro. She got close enough to Yamamoto and was ready to cut him down But before she could he swung his blade back and crashed it against hers. The immense heat surprising her and causing sweat to drip down her face.

“Bollocks…” She muttered and jumped back, wiping away the sweat from her forehead and panting heavily with her fists clenched. 

“Your body cannot withstand the heat of Ryujin Jakka. This isn’t a battle you can hope to win.” Yamamoto informed as he raised his sword into the air.

A torrent of fiery chaos hurtled towards her. She smirked and performed a Sonido to avoid it, losing Yamamoto’s sight on her. He looked around as he saw her vanish and swung his sword in multiple direction. Waves of fire spreading out from him. 

“Show yourself!” He shouted into the air. 

“As you wish~”

All of a sudden, blood erupted from Yamamoto’s back. Jade’s blade came back down and sliced across his back a second time. He grunted and swung around with his sword up high, his face filled with anger. Jade jumped up and somersaulted over Yamamoto and boosted a fair distance away and landed. 

“I have to say… For the head Captain of the Thirteen Court Guard Squads, you aren’t really amazing to be honest. You’re done, sir.” She giggled.

Yamamoto stood still, the blood trickling down his back and the recently fired white beam crackling and glowing brightly. He turned around and looked directly at her. His face twitching with anger at how she had toyed with Kenpachi, Byakuya and now himself. 

“You have dishonoured us… and mocked the thirteen Court Guard Squads far enough. I am done playing this little game. Bankai!” 

Suddenly all the flames of his Shikai vanished and his blade began to singe, entirely covered black like it had been scorched by fire. No flames emanated from his body nor the blade. He slowly walked towards Jade with a grim expression upon his face. Jade grinned and fired two beams towards him, both considerable close to each other side by side. Yamamoto lifted his blade and held it on its side as the beams crashed into it, instantly vanishing as they did. 

“Zanka no Tachi, East: Kyokujitsujin.” He announced as the beams disintegrated. The edge of the blade from the hilt to the tip glowed red. 

“Bankai? Kyokujitsujin… the invisible flame. Nothing is seen or felt but whatever comes into contact with that sword is instantly vaporised. Both that and Zanka no Tachi, West: Zanjitsu Gokai. Where your body in embedded with the flames of the sun; reaching over fifteen million degrees. I won’t have the ability to even come near you. And the heat… that scorching heat.” 

She looked at her hand as the skin began to dry out from the lack of moisture. Her breathing harsh from the boiling atmosphere. 

“Zanka no Tachi, north: Tenchi Kaijin!” 

He slashed his sword through the air towards her. A large gush of flames filling the air and engulfing her. The flames dispersed and a wall of white stood between him and her. Multiple beams of San no Bakufu raising from the ground upwards to protect her. The beams slowly faded away, Jade stood there with her arm gun at him. 

“You aren’t powerful enough to stop me, old man” She exclaimed, firing multiple beams towards him. Yamamoto dodged all of them, keeping his distance from each one. 

“You expect me to fall into your trap, girl? I saw what you did with Byakuya and it won’t be happening again. Zanka no Tachi, South: Kaka Jumanokushi Daisojin” 

Jade’s eyes widened as the old man spoke the words, activating his fourth Bankai ability. The ground split apart and small mounds of ash began to lift out from underneath. Suddenly, they took humanoid forms and began to shoot up into the air. Holding different types of weapons and acquiring different abilities. Jade whooshed through the air to avoid the ash warriors from landing any attacks on her. Her skin splitting and eyes burning from the extreme heat and lack of moisture. Both Shunsui and Jushiro took precautions and brought good distance between themselves and the Head Captain. 

“I will not let you leave this place alive, Arrancar!” The Head Captain yelled.

The ash warriors backed down and took position either side of Yamamoto. Jade stood still and looked at her adversary. 

“I’m not… I’m not done. I’m not going to die.” She mumbled under her breath. Her legs shook as she went down onto one knee and closed her eyes. 

Yamamoto raised his swords and a large burst of flames engulfed it. His grip tightened as he prepared to unleash the power.

“Do not think you can kill me like this!” She shouted, a trickle of blood running down her immensely dried face. 

Suddenly 7 pillars of San no Bakufu shot up from the ground in a circle around Yamamoto, unlike his Ennetsu Jigoku of fire pillars, Jade’s were completely surrounding him with no means of escaping them, like the prison of pillars Yoshito created. The Captain looked up and closed his eyes. 

“Jumanokushi Daisojin” 

Outside the pillars, facing Jade, two figures began to materialise from ashes. One was tall and masculine while the other was shorter and feminine. Long hair flowed from the feminine figure as a face began to show itself upon both the figures faces. Jade gasped and swung her arm up.

“No! You will not break me like this!! JIKO HAKIA!” She yelled at the top of her lungs

The beams shone bright and exploded, the sound of the explosion-like lightening crashing through the air accompanying them. Jade grinned as she got up slowly.   
Jushiro gasped and rushed forwards through the burning air, which was not quickly cooling down, towards where the Head Captain was. 

“Genryusai!?”

Shunsui yelled after him, “Jushiro, no!” 

Jade lifted her head and the arm blade, the tip pointing towards Jushiro as he rushed forwards in anger. A large black ball of energy quickly charged up at the tip and the energy coated the blade. 

“Cero Oscuras”


	5. Battle and glory

The black mass exploded from the tip of her sword and a huge beam of black came rushing out towards Jushiro. He stopped and unsheathed his sword.

“All waves, rise now and become my shield, lightening, strike now and become my blade. Sogyo no Kotowari.” Jushiro hastily recited.

Swirls of blue energy whooshed around his Zanpakuto and it morphed into two long blades. A long tether was attached from the bottom of one of the swords handles to the other ones, five rectangular medallions hung from the tether equally spaced out. Jushiro held up and pointed the left sword towards the oncoming Cero blast, the entirety of the cero was sucked into the tip of the sword. One after another, the medallions illuminated from the left sword to the right sword. The Cero came rushing out of the tip towards Jade.

She gasped and flashed out of the way to avoid the backfired Cero.

“You attack me with my own weapon?! You Soul Reapers truly have no honour do you?” She said with a cackle.

She lunged at Jushiro and swung her blade down at him only to have it blocked by one of his own before he lashed out across her, slightly grazing her waist. She leapt back and fired, which Jushiro dodged as his Shikai is still cooling down from the power of the previous Cero it took in.

“Damn you!” She said, looking down at the minor but lengthy cut along her body.

“I wasn’t expecting that… Well it seems, however, that your Shikai can only absorb a certain amount of energy. This is certain by the fact that it’s got to cool down. And it’s taking its merry time to from that attack. So from that, I deduce that it has a limit to how much can pass through, without cooling down or taking a break, before it were to give way.”

“You’re right… Sogyo no Kotowari has a limit. But it hasn’t been reached. The power of your Cero Oscuras isn’t anything my Zanpakuto has had to take in before. The only other thing my Zanpakuto has taken in that was of a destructive power like that is the Head Captains flames. Although… This was only ever done by my Reigai a while ago.” Jushiro informed her.

Jade smirks and shakes her head as the energy around where Yamamoto dispersed to reveal nothing, only a trail of ash that fell down through the air.

“HA! Hahaha! Look around you. Aren’t you fascinated by all the beautiful beams suspended in your sky right now? Surely you are mesmerized. They will never leave, They will stay here as a constant reminder that the Soul Society will become my home along with the rest of the worlds!”

Quickly, she fired another beam of Cero Oscuras towards him. Knowing that he could not use his Shikai just yet, he went to move to his right but as he did he was blinded by white. Several beams of San no Bakufu had shot up from the ground surface and blocked him from his movement. The attack came dangerously close and the darkness of it loomed over him. The beam crashed and sent him flying back through the sky, blood spewing from several wounds inflicted on him.

  
“Jushiro…” Shunsui mumbled to himself as he watched his friend fall through the sky. He then slowly glanced back up.

“Flower wind rage and flower god roar, heavenly wing rage and heavenly demon sneer, Katen Kyokotsu.”

He glared at his enemy, hatred filling his eyes.

“My turn.” He said before vanishing away in an instant.

Jade looked around cautiously but couldn’t see him. She tightened her fists and scowled. A shadow loomed over her and she looked up, only to see him coming down at her with a swing of his sword.

“Takaoni”

Without even being close he slashed down at her and then proceeded to perform a flash step to gain good distance between them both again. Suddenly a small gash opened up on her left shoulder. She squinted and glared back at the man.

“What the hell… You weren’t anywhere near me, how is that possible?” She demanded harshly.

Shunsui smiled and held up both his Zanpakuto which took the shape of huge curved blades.

“Katen Kyokotsu… She is an odd one, I’ll give her that. She likes to play games, the contestants being yourself and I. That was Takaoni, the game where whoever is one top… wins” He explained to her.

He gripped his blades and shot off towards Jade at high speed. “Irooni: White!”

He slashed down but Jade swung her sword up to counter it. A light cut appeared on her face, across her eye. She jumped back and fired a Cero, to which Shunsui flash stepped out of the way from.

“Irooni, I get that one… It’s colour-based, right? And from what you said, it seems its voice and choice orientated.” Jade said as she touched the cut across her face.

“Not bad. You caught onto that pretty quick. You see with Irooni, the colour that I call out is the colour I must cut. Succeeding to cut the enemy will increase the effect my attack has. But see… the colour I am wearing also plays a part. When I said white, the game focused on that colour and as a result it was the target of attack. But the amount of colour on your body that is the target, will only increase the effect of the attack by a small amount. Not nearly as much as if I have that colour on me. For instance, Irooni: Black” He said with a cold tone.

He flash-stepped behind Jade and swung his sword at her arm. Jade swerved away to avoid the blade but to no avail as her arm was swiftly chopped off.

“CRAP!” She yelled before swinging her blade at him in anger, only to miss as he moved away again. Shunsui bowed his head.

“As you can guess, even though the amount of black on you is minimal compared to white, the amount on me is extremely high. So what would have been, at most, a deep cut… resulted in a lost limb.”

Jade grunted and held her bleeding stump. She looked up and smirked slightly through the pain.

“W-what’s the next game?”

Shunsui gazed up at her with a blank expression.   
“The next game, is Daruma-san ga Koronda. I wont be able to see you but you will leave a trail of Raitsu behind you. If I can spot the trail of Raitsu, then you die automatically. Simple as.”

As Shunsui finished, the air turned moist and he lost sight of her. He began to look carefully around for her until he found her again.

“Wait… what is this?” He asked himself.

He looked directly at her, the outline of her figure visible but not an ounce of Raitsu was emanating from her.

“I can’t see a thing. That isn’t possible! This game is fool proof. I can never lose it.”

Jade looked directly at Shunsui and thought to herself.   
_Well… bet you should have get a little more Intel before you tried finishing me off with an ability which requires detecting my Reiatsu_.

She frowned and clenched her teeth. “There is no life in me to detect, San no Bakufu!”

She fired the white beam at Shunsui, rapidly getting closer and closer until it was stopped by Jushiro, standing directly in front of Shunsui and using his Shikai on the beam. The beam was sucked into the tip of the sword and the medallions began to light up towards the second sword. Jushiro pointed the other sword towards Jade and fired the white beam back at her. She grinned and fired a large beam of Cero Oscuras towards the returning San no Bakufu. Both beams collided and swirled together, the white beam at a constant flow into one sword and out of the other along with Jade firing a constant beam of Cero that continued to hold the San no Bakufu at bay.

“How long can you keep this up?!” She called through the chaos of energy between her and the two Soul Reaper captains.

The medallions of Jushiro’s Zanpakuto began to glow brighter and brighter before one of them began to break apart like glass, splintering and becoming unstable from the amount of energy it was taking through.

“Shunsui move!” Jushiro called out to him, trying to concentrate of repelling the white beam and stopping the Cero from reaching them.

“I can’t. The game is that whoever is seen first dies. It won’t end until one of us dies and if I move I give forfeit and in turn, die.”

Jade smirked and continued to fire both the San no Bakufu and the Cero. The beams crashing together and the Cero slowly pushing closer and closer to the Captains as Jushiro’s Zanpakuto weakens.

“I wonder what happens, when a Zanpakuto is ripped to shreds. Jiko Hakai!” She yelled.

The beam exploded. The chaos of energy surging through Sogyo no Kotowari and tearing the medallions apart. Energy engulfed Jushiro and tore him to shreds, him arms burned away as both the blades disintegrated.   
Shunsui stared in disbelief as his friend howled within the burning mass, his flesh torn from the bones of his body and fading into nothingness. Only the ashes of his former body remained, falling down through the sky as Shunsui looked through the fading destruction at the giggling girl.

“Do it. Do it, I dare you! There isn’t anyone here and you are all alone! Just try it and see where it gets you. And once im done I will take the prize I have had to put so little effort into getting” She yelled towards him.

Shunsui fell to his knees and cried for his lost comrades.

“Zaraki Kenpachi… Byakuya Kuchiki… Genryusai Yamamoto… Jushiro Ukitake…I do this for you and the entirety of the Soul Society… Bankai, Katen Kyokotsu: Karamatus Shinju.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, chapter five is done. We reached the midway point of part one in our story. I really hope those of you reading are enjoying this, as the excitement and tension will only get bigger.


	6. The finishing

A black aura filled the air and everything became slow and dull. Jade watched as hundreds of black arms reached out in all directions from Shunsui. Her heart sank and her mind went cold.

“Bankai? I was expecting something powerful but I’m really not impressed. Is this meant to be some mind trick? Is your power meant to dull the other person’s senses or awareness and use it against them?” She asked.

Lunging towards him and holding her arm out, a blade emerged from the underside of her arm in replacement to the one that was lost. She swung it down and slashed towards his head. He dodged her attack and kicked her in the side, sending her flying back away from him. He grunted as Jade flew away. She gained her footing then fired a white beam towards Shunsui, who decided to let the beam pass straight through his chest.

Jade grinned manically. “It’s over, Shunsui Kyoraku!”

Suddenly the hole appeared in her chest, mimicking the one in Shunsui’s. Her body began to crumble away, little pain felt by the huge hole. She gasped and quickly retracted the San no Bakufu beam, reversing the effect of damage it did to Shunsui along with undoing the hole that appeared on herself.

“Ichidanme. This is the first act of my Bankai. All wounds that either of us inflict on the other, are reflected on us. My Bankai is quite different in the form that it isn’t games she plays, but a story that she tells. Tameraikizu no Wakachiai, the story of the man who suffers from the same wounds as his partner, but hasn’t the ability to die from them. Of course in our case we will most certainly die if our attack on the other person will kill them. Now…”

Shunsui closed his eyes and raised his arm.

“Nidanme. The second act.” He said, before a large amount of black spots appear all over Jade; covering her entire body. She begins to bleed profusely from them uncontrollably.

“W-what?!” Jade shrieked through the pain.

“Zanki no Shitone. As simple as it looks. The story continues as the man feels such a huge amount of shame after wounding his partner, trying to kill her to escape the torturous bond they have. It causes him to collapse under his own weakness and become incurably ill.” Shunsui informed her as he began to walk closer and closer to her.

“Sandanme. The third act, where the couple mercilessly threw themselves into gushing water.” Shunsui continued.

A huge mass of water began to form around the two, encasing them both.

I get it… the first to run out of Reiatsu will die. But still… this technique won’t work! she though to herself.

The ball of water dispersed and released the two, the water fell down to the ground below. She grinned and began to charge up another Cero at Shunsui.

“And let me guess… Shime no Dan, the final act. The killing blow for anyone who survives the draining of their Reiatsu in act three. Do it, I want to see the big finale!”

Shunsui glared at her as a thin white thread wrapped itself around her throat tightly. The thread began to make the skin all around her throat split. She sighed and closed her eyes as circle of white beams fired up, surrounding her like the ones she encased Captain Yamamoto in. Shunsui gasped and was in shock as his Bankai retracted itself and his Zanpakuto reverted back to its sealed state.

“What? Katen Kyokotsu… what are you doing?!” Shunsui yelled down at his Zanpakuto.

The white beams began to disperse and Jade walked out from them. Her clothing was now soaked in blood from her severed arm and her skin had become pale and lifeless. She grinned madly.

“It seems that my barrier of San no Bakufu cut off your Zanpakuto’s reach to me. The Zanpakuto needs both you and one other person within reach to have Bankai in use. It is able to identify other’s presence and they become involved, but if only you are present then it cannot function. With the beams around me I was able to cut myself off from it. And in turn, undo the effects of your Bankai. So I win” She gloated proudly.

Shunsui looked at her in amazement.

 _How is this possible? How can she be this prepared for all of this_. He thought to himself.

Jade dashed towards Shunsui with her Sword raised high and slashed it down towards him. The blade was only feet away before a huge mass of black energy crashed into her and sent her flying across the sky in a hurl of mess. She landed and coughed blood as she continued to weaken from the blood loss.

“Damn it… What was that?”

Abruptly, there was a flash and a shadow loomed over her. A figure in black stood behind her with their blade raised high.

“Stop” The figure said as he swung his sword down.

A black mass erupted from the swords swing. She blocked the attack but the energy hurled her backwards again, using a San no Bakufu to split the black mass in half and quickly caught sight of her enemy again.

“Who the hell are you?!” She yelled.

The figure stepped forwards. The tight fitting black robes swayed by his side as he lowered the long, thin black blade. His orange hair vibrant and long.

“I’m Ichigo Kurosaki. Substitute Soul Reaper. And I’m here to end you.” He announced.

“Ichigo? Aizen’s defeater. But that power is gone, isn’t it?” She asked, a smirk growing on her face.   
“I have to say I was slightly expecting your appearance here.”

“Oh? Well it means nothing to me what you expected or not. You shouldn’t expect a lot else because you’ll be dead in a second.”

Ichigo lunged towards Jade as she mimicked him. They clashed swords and a burst of energy repelled the two, spreading across the sky. They looked intently into each other’s eyes.

“Why do you persist to destroy the Soul Society? Are you here to save Aizen?!” Ichigo demanded.

“Save Aizen? Why would I want that?! I’m here to just kill everyone.” She fired a beam of Cero Oscuras at Ichigo.

He flash stepped out of the way and held a stance, ready to swing his sword at her.

“But why? Why would you kill those who haven’t done anything to you?” He asked with an anger stricken face.

Jade frowned and looked down.   
“It’s all… It’s all I can do. It’s all I got left to live for! They tortured me for days and days before I got the chance to end it! Did anyone come and save me?! No, they didn’t so you’ll all pay with your lives!” She screamed as she fired multiple beams of San no Bakufu at Ichigo from multiple direction.   
Ichigo dodged out of their way and swung twice at Jade, sending two arches of blackness towards her.

“It won’t work!” She shouted as the first arch hit her with no results but as the second ones exploded against her, it sent a gash across her body.

“Shit! No!! I wont be defeated by a human like you!”

Ichigo turned to Shunsui and lowered his Zanpakuto.

“Kyoraku… Are the other Captains and Lieutenants ready?” He asked.

“You could say so. We were supposed to hold her off for another 10 minutes before that, though. They aren’t ready.” Shunsui informed him with a concerned look.

Ichigo raised his hand and covered his face with it as his hollow mask began to form.

“Then it’s a good thing I got her to hold her off instead… but I shouldn’t need to, because I’m ready to end this and kill her.” Ichigo said, swiping his arm to the side and the mask fully formed. The beaming yellow eyes staring intently into Jade’s soul.

“What? Hollowfication already?!” She bellowed, her arrogance rising as she began to lose all feeling in her body.

“Getsuga……TENSHOOOU!!!” Ichigo shouted, his voice distorted through the mask as he swung the blade down.

The black swirl of energy now larger and fiercer than before. It hurtled into Jade and scorched her body. Her hair burned off and half her hollow mask began to crumble. She stood in the air with little acknowledgment of what was happening while she thought to herself.

Is this it? Am I finished? What did I… did I do to deserve this? I just… I just wanted the redemption I deserved for what they did to me!

 

  
Ichigo lunged at Jade and within an instant, he looked within her cold eyes before running her through with his sword, piercing her heart directly.  
Jade let out a demonic shriek as the blade tore through her body. She looked down at the black blade implanted in her and then up at Ichigo.

“I just…wanted to live this time…” She said as she slowly reached up to her mask and wrapped her fingers around the side of it.

“It’s over… you can go in peace now.” Ichigo said calmly to her.   
“Whatever they did… whoever caused this to you and turned you cold, has or will get what they deserve, I promise you. Just stop fighting and be at peace with yourself.” He continued.

Jade looked up while still holding the side of her mask. Blood ran down from the side of her mouth as she looked into the eyes of the man in front of her.   
Her mask began to crumble away and reveal her face. Ichigo watched, a tear forming in his eye as he witnessed the sadness coming from the dying girl. Her pain filled life, with nothing but sorrow and misery ending with nothing but more pain and tears. Her mask crumbled away and she smiled.

“Ichigo…” She said.

She then opened her eye that was hidden under the hollow mask to reveal a completely dark black eye. Black splinters shot across her face from her eye as her face scrunched up into anger. The entirety of her clothing began to crumble into dust, her skin turning white as her veins turned dark black, a green aura rising from her.

“…Tercera Etapa.”

And everything….fell into darkness. 


	7. The substitute emerges

Ichigo gasped and quickly performed a flash step to avoid any harm to himself. He stood and observed Jade as she looked up and down her body, watching her skin turn palm white and all her veins sink into a dark black. Suddenly a whirl pool of black energy surged around her, quickly forming into a large black pillar of energy with green lightening crashing to the surface of the Soul Society. Her Spiritual pressure was heavy and strong even though her spiritual energy remained hidden from anyone detection.

 _Tercera Etapa? That’s impossible. I was surprised that she could even reach Segunda Etapa. Only her and Ulquiorra have been able to, but is Tercera even physically possible?_ He thought to himself.

The energy parted and revealed Jade’s Tercera Etapa form. Her entire body was covered with the same material her hollow mask was made from. She no longer wore a mask but instead there was a singular black eye in the centre of her face. Eight large spikes protruded from her back, her arms grew long and slender, along with her legs that grew to double their original length, no longer ending with feet but a point-like blade.

“Ahhhh yes. The power I have been working towards for so long. You have given me the extreme push I needed to get there, Ichigo Kurosaki.” She said, looking straight at him.

Jade rushed towards Ichigo as one of her arms formed into a large blade. She slashed down but he dodged her attack, swinging his blade up and firing a Getsuga attack at her which engulfed her in blackness. He jumped back away from her as she walked out from the black mass. Jade grinned and performed a Sonido step. But before she vanished from where she was, she was already standing in front of him. She sighed before running her sword straight through Ichigo’s chest, the blade slicing through him like butter.

“You crushed my heart. And I’m grateful as it helped me to reach here. Now I’ll do the same to you but you won’t be evol-” Jade was interrupted as a surge of energy exploded from the wound in Ichigo and sent her flying back.

_What? He was expecting it?!_

Ichigo was engulfed in white as a shrieking howl filled the sky. The energy began to dissipate and Jade watched. The Horned being that killed Ulquiorra stood before her, the long black blade in hand and devilish face growling at her. Ichigo blasted forwards and planted his hand on her face as he threw her down into the ground, a shock wave rippling across the Soul Society from the impact.

Ichigo slammed his sword down into her head, the blade crashing onto the white surface and shattering into pieces. The hollow possessing Ichigo growled harshly and planted its fist down in her face, the mask cracked slightly.

Jade gasped, placing a hand to the side of his head and fired a Cero, sending him hurtling through several buildings. She jumped back away from Ichigo, bringing herself high into the air again.

“Come on!” She yelled.

Ichigo bulleted out from the smoke of the destruction towards her. She raised a hand and suddenly a beam of San no Bakufu appeared. It was so fast that its entire length from her head to the horizon was almost instant. It tore through one of Ichigo’s hollow horns as he came rushing towards her.

Half his mask had already disintegrated away by the time he was close to her. She raised her blade and sunk it deep into his shoulder. Ichigo was in shock, disbelieving the speed of her attack outdoing his full hollow’s basic reflex speed.

She slowly lifted her arms into the air as her single black eye began to shine bright.

“Lluvia de Dios!”

A translucent beam fired beside her. The beam was large and as soon as it reached Ichigo it engulfed him in a ball of energy, swirling around him.

“You Soul Reapers are so alike. Relying on pure brute strength or cheap tricks. It never works. The only thing I rely on is being better. Not stronger, or smarter, or faster or more durable, but I’m better. Better in such a way that I cannot be overcome. It is only normal that someone will be able to overpower me now and then, due to me wanting to push myself to the very brink of defeat before revealing a new ability. But now I am tired and as much as I could fight you as a full hollow without breaking a sweat, I am going to have to end this fight.”

Jade raised her hand and pointed it towards Ichigo.

“Lluvia de Dios, it stands for: Rain of God. The ability as you see, is in the form of a translucent beam. It will engulf its target, and literally drains every essence of power from them. It drains the energy from the beginning of its life to the very end of its existing timeline. Everything you obtain and acquired. Whether you have it still or not means nothing. Your life becomes mine and fuels my power and effectiveness of future Lluvia de Dios’.” She informed him.

Ichigo screamed in pain as his powers were sucked out from him, travelling up through the beam towards Jade. His life flashing before him. Both his past and future rushed through his head as his remaining hollow body faded away and his Soul Reaper robes disintegrated and reverted him back to his human form.

“And now… As I have taken everything worth taking from you, I will proceed to take the next big thing.”

Jade walked up to Ichigo before he started falling down through the sky and wrapped her hand around his throat, holding him up.

“So weak, even as I place my hand upon you, the spiritual energy from you is less of a normal humans. Which is practically nil. You haven’t lost your powers, you simply never had them. All the work, effort, pain put into obtaining the highest level of power you could is not gone. Along with everything you were yet to obtain; has also been converted into energy and stored within me.” She continued, looking into his eyes.

The overwhelming power now crushing his body as she stared coldly into his eyes. Jade looked around at the Soul Society before raising her other arm, it glowed brightly before a white light shone all around the Soul Society.

“Do you want to know the best part about my ability? It’s that it works just as much on inanimate objects too, as long as it’s comprised on Reiatsu. As I will now show you…”

A clear wall erected up around the Soul Society, forming a dome that covered it completely.  
“I will rip the Soul society’s life apart and everyone inside this area. You want this battle to end? Well here you go, it is ending now as we speak!”

The Seireitei began to crumble apart. The building dissolving away from the bottom and leaving the rest to crash to the ground. Ichigo tried his best to grasp as the little breath he could will having Jade’s hand around his throat. He looked down at the Soul Society at it was slowly broken apart into nothing from the centre outwards. Sogyoku hill suddenly caved in on itself as if it were a empty shell, pieces falling down and crushing the buildings below.

“N-no… Stop this. If you do this, there is no way back.” Ichigo begged her. The screams of all the Soul reapers below echoing through the air.

“That’s exactly what I want! No way for this to go back, no happy ending or any hero in shining white armour coming to save the day! The Soul Society has fallen! And so will every plane of existence!”

Jade tensed her grip on Ichigo’s throat and with a swift and vicious jerk of her arm she snapped the human’s neck. She sighed at how easily she accomplished her feat and let go of him, letting him fall down. She threw her head back and lifted her arms out to her sides and took in a deep and slow breath.

“I will gain an ultimate level of evolution. I will bring everything in existence to a halt, and I will go with it.”

_There isn’t a way I can leave this area now before being broken apart and killed by my own power. So I will accept my victory and go to my grave with everyone else. A noble and victorious death…_

Suddenly there was a large bang. Jade gasped before an unknown figure’s hand wrapped around her throat and the figure held tightly, launching them both high into the sky. In less than a second they had left the dome of her Lluvia de Dios attack and were travelling up through the sky at a speed faster than anything she had ever witnessed. She tried to look at her enemy but her sight was blurred. She was unable to catch a breath as they entered the lower atmosphere, the air became colder and the sky became darker as they left the planet’s Atmosphere, reaching the upper layer. The black of space surrounding them and the surface of the planet Earth stretched as far as the eye could see. The moon hung in the sky as the blazing sun crept around the edge of Earth, lighting both the figures so they could see each other. The figure grunted and threw her back away from him. She growled and stopped herself before she was too far.

“Who the hell are you?!” She asked aggressively panting, but somehow breathing.

The figure looked at his hand he used to hold her, flexing it with a crack of his knuckles.

“Yoshito”

He looked up at her, his eyes white as a void, anger engulfing his face and a burst of energy erupting from his body as he unsheathed two long thin blades attached to his arms. One black and the other white, with the opposite colour of aura rising from the both of them.

“And I’ve come to put an end to this nightmare… Sister”.


	8. Released!

*1 hour earlier*

Yoshito lay on the ground, watching as Shunsui rushed back into the air to join Byakuya, Kenpachi, Jushiro and Yamamoto.

“W-wait… I can continue.” He murmured to himself.

A shadow suddenly loomed over Yoshito as he was swooped up. Next thing he knew he was in a dark circular room, with the man standing above him. The man helped Yoshito up and the room lit up. He looked around as the remaining Captains of the thirteen Court Guard Squads circled around the room.

“What?” Yoshito looked around the room. The man who saved him looked down at him with a smile on his face.

“I’m Kisuke Urahara. And this… is Central 46” The man who brought him announced. Yoshito gave Urahara a concerned look.

“Why have I been brought here? What’s going on?” Toshiro Hitsugaya stepped forward and looked up at Yoshito.

“We have brought you here to find a way of killing her.” He said.

The Captains introduced themselves to Yoshito and proceed to take him down to the lower area of the complex.

“What is down here? A secret weapon?” Yoshito asked as he glanced around in the darkness.

A chuckle came from ahead of them.

“Oh, sadly I am not the weapon being used at the moment. That is for later, as for now…” The voice spoke. The lights slowly lit up the room to reveal the man ahead of them, strapped into the large chair.

“I will be what’s used to initiate the weapon; you.” The man said. Yoshito glared at him.

“Aizen… Sosuke Aizen. I’d know that voice anywhere.”

Urahara came up beside Yoshito and held out his hand to show the back of it. A white circle was printed onto his hand.

“Every Captain here has this mark on them. It’s a technique we are using to lock down this room from the inside out and to feed all our spiritual power to you. The idea is that by fighting Aizen, you will unlock whatever hidden power you may have, if there is one at all.”

Yoshito held eye contact with Urahara and sighed, breaking the gaze and looking down.

“You know we are brother and sister. Our bond is strong and our power is beyond anyone else’s when at full. Both her and my powers are released through battle and pain and you’ve figured I haven’t been dealt enough so I am held back from a power that can kill her? I will be truly surprised if this bastard can satisfy the needs of my soul.” He said with a glare directed towards Aizen.

The Captains positioned themselves around the room in a circle as they began to channel their energy into the surrounding structure, creating a shield that coated the inside of the structure. Suddenly the restraints on Aizen were lifted and vanished. He grinned and stood up from his chair.

“Aaaah. It seems they don’t want to ease into it. Alright then,” Aizen said.

Without a moment’s hesitation, Yoshito lashed towards him and ran his blade through Aizen’s body. Everyone gasped and looked as the blood spattered from Aizen’s body. Yoshito screamed into his face. He gripped his sword tightly and dragged it up through his body, slicing him clean down the middle.

“My god…That isn’t possible!” Komamura muttered.

Yoshito looked as the body slumped to the floor, laying in a pool of blood. He glanced up and around at the remaining Captains who were wide-mouthed in shock, before a hand lunged out and wrapped around Yoshito’s ankle. He looked down at Aizen as his eyes locked onto his.

“Ban-kai!”

His body turned into glass and shattered away; a pile of shards lay on the floor as a thick layer of mist covered the entire ground. Yoshito turned around hastily to find Aizen.

“Kyoka Suigetsu, no Mugen no Genso. Only in death can I achieve this, Gin Ichimaru almost brought me the ability to unleash it but it seemed not enough.”

Yoshito spun quickly as Aizen stood at the far side of the room. A glass halo floated above his head and 4 large glass wings extended from behind him, levitating in the air. He began to walk closer and held one of his arms out with his hand open. A small blue orb began to materialise in his hand, glowing bright and letting off a huge amount of power.

“No Mugen no Genso; the Infinite illusion. My Shikai is an illusion power. Creating illusion and tricks to the human minds but they are never truly real. My Bankai is different. It creates illusions so strong that they become real, I can’t imagine you all dead, but I can give you the illusion that I killed you and with my Bankai I can turn that illusion into reality. Right now, I am creating the illusion of the Hogyoku appearing in my hand…”

Urahara gasped and held his sword out. “Scream, Benihime!”

A large red burst of energy shot through the air towards Aizen, the beam creating a high pitched scream as it crashed into Aizen. The burst vanished almost instantly as Aizen appeared only inches in front of Urahara.

“I have re-created a fully powered, fully functional, Hogyoku. And now, I am at the stage you and Ichigo stopped me reaching. IT’S OVER, CAPTAINS OF THE THIRTEEN COURT GUARD SQUADS!”

His face twisted with both madness and happiness before running his arm through Urahara’s chest and out his back, with his heart in hand. The crushing noise echoed through the room as blood spurted across Aizen’s face.   
Yoshito was frozen in place as he saw Aizen rip through the man’s body. He blinked and before he knew it all the Captains around the room were laying on the ground, numerously decapitated and some torn from limb to limb and others scorched to the bones, smoke rising from their corpses. Aizen stood only feet away from Yoshito with a blank look on his face. He began to walk closer to Yoshito before materialising a blade in his hand that was, within a fraction of a second, inches from his head.

“I can’t die now!” He screamed out with his eyes tightly shut.

A burst of energy exploded from his sword and enveloped him, pushing Aizen back away from him with a grunt.

“What? But he should be dead. How was I stopped?!” He growled.

The energy swirled around like a tornado before parting to reveal him. He wore a black and grey skin-tight suit with a large blue collar. Three black discs were around the left upper arm, black sleeves on his forearms with azure crystals on them and a large sapphire jewel in the centre of his chest. Yoshito watched Aizen for a few moments before turning his attention to his body, admiring the new outfit.

“Kami… no Yubi; finger of god.” He muttered under his breath.

Aizen scowled and clenched his fists.

“So… this is the power the Captains were trying to unlock within you. Your true Bankai.” He lunged towards Yoshito again and swung his sword down at him with a grunt.

“Birudo!” Yoshito shouted, a large wall of Reiatsu suddenly appearing between him and Aizen and blocking his attack as the blade crashed into it.

Yoshito walked through the wall as the dispersed away while looking at his left arm, a white crystal was in the palm with black energy emanating from it.

“Birudo; Build. The power god has to create. It allows me to create anything I can imagine, as long as I have the Reiatsu needed.”

“Impossible… that sort of power is far too strong for the likes of you!” Aizen yelled before lifting his other arm.

He began to chant loudly into the air before his entire body was coated in a glass-like substance. His eyes darkened until they were black and the wings grew an amazing size. The Hogyoku was glowing bright with a yellow hue.

“I can create any illusion I want, with no limits put on me! I am a true transcendent being that surpasses anything!”

Yoshito swung his arm up and a large blade of Reiatsu sprung from the ground, slicing Aizen’s right arm clean off and shattering the wings on that side. Aizen jumped away from it and the lost limb began to grow back.

“NO!”

He lunged towards Yoshito again at full speed, blades appearing all around himself, aimed at his opponent. Aizen screamed louder as he swung down at Yoshito, the blade tearing through the air with a bang as it broke the sound barrier. The sword crashed against Yoshito’s shoulder with no effect, the blade shattering into pieces. The power of the hit sent all of the ground around them into the air, leaving them both on a small platform of ground with a bottomless pit around them.

“Enough…” Yoshito called. He reached out and grabbed Aizen’s arm and looked him dead in the eyes.

“Thank you… now I know how to use Birudo, and have practised all I need for it. But now I am bored, so will end this…with my other arm.”

Yoshito closed his eyes and raised his other hand. A black crystal in his palm with white energy radiating from it. Aizen’s eyes widened as he looked deeply into it.

“What… What is this?” He stuttered. Yoshito opened his eyes and looked at him.

“Keshi Sarimasu; Obliterate!”

A large amount of energy exploded all of a sudden from the two and Aizen screamed in agony. Everything began to reform itself around them; the building, the ground and the Captains who had been killed by Aizen.

“What is this!? You control time!” Yoshito sighed and let go of Aizen’s arms, who began to back away and hold his head in his hands as he screamed louder.

“My powers… they’re draining! WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!” Aizen fell to his knees and Yoshito walked up to him, slowly.

“Keshi Sarimasu gives me the ability to destroy anything, and to an extent, its existence. It works on both living and inanimate objects. It destroys them completely, along with undoing every action and consequence caused by what they have done, which I have experienced in person. So sadly, I can’t undo what you have done before today as I never witnessed it. But everything here will have never happened.” Yoshito told him, with a cold tone in his voice.

Aizen gulped. He looked up at Yoshito as the last bit of life left him. The surroundings and people in them were returned to their original state before his release. He blinked and dropped his head before he faded away into thin air. There was a bright white flash that stunned him, making him stumble slightly.

Urahara ran to him trying to understand what was going on.   
“Yoshito! What the hell? Where is Aizen? What are you wearing?”

The rest of the Captains were stunned as they looked at the empty chair which housed Aizen.

“Yoshito… What just happened? Aizen was just here, and now he isn’t and you have… th-… oh my god, it worked. Whatever happened, it worked, didn’t it? But why can’t I remember the last, what, twenty minutes?”

Sui Fung came up behind Urahara.   
“Hey, whatever has happened, no one seems to remember it.”

There was a large crash, the ground began to break apart and the Soul Reapers started to glow white.

“Jade…” Yoshito murmured.

Urahara gasped before taking out a small device and examined it, scrolling through data.

“Kenpachi, Kuchiki, Jushiro, Shunsui, Yamamoto… Ichigo. They’re all gone! This wasn’t meant to happen!”

And like that, they all vanished, dispersing into Reiatsu that quickly lifted into the air along with the rest of the building. Yoshito grunted and a white layer of energy formed around him and the effects of Jade’s powers wore off him.

“Good…It seems Birudo, the power to create, can block her power to destroy. If I can get close enough and catch her off guard, I can use Keshi Sarimasu to kill her as I did with Aizen. I’ll do this…I’ll finish this!”

He clenched his fists and shot up into the air, out through the dissolving roof of Central 46 and, at lightening speed, towards Jade. The Soul society was crumbling apart and the glowing dome huge and ominous. The entirety of the Soul society, buildings, ground, natural objects, were all white and breaking apart. He took a deep breath, and reached out, grabbing Jade’s throat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nearing the end. i truly hope you are all enjoying! XD xxx


	9. Brother and sister, death match

~Present time: Earth’s upper atmosphere~

  
Jade watched as the two long blades appeared on both of his arms. The black was cold and miserable, the white warm and uplifting. Two opposites but neither inseparable.  
She looked around at the empty space, nothing above, below or beside them. She took deep breathes and looked at Yoshito.

“How are we breathing? This shouldn’t be possible for either of us.” She asked.

"I have created a large feed of Reiatsu from the Soul Society to us, like a tunnel. As long as I have my feed then I can use the powers I have. But don’t be so quick as to cut it off, as I’m creating a large ball of Reiatsu around us and trapping oxygen from the Earth below in here for us. At this distance, you can’t effect anything down there.” He explained as Jade nodded, following the odd explanation.

“Is this the true form of your Bankai?”

Yoshito glared as he looked her over. Her face covered completely, the long slender arms, legs and spikes making her the ideal thing of nightmares.

“Kami no Yubi, it is my truest Bankai form. I will be able to finally bring you down with this. ”

Jade smirked and let out a bellowing laugh.   
“That’s marvellous! You are at a truly powerful stage and now I can fight without holding back. Come at me then, brother of mine!!”

Jade lunged at him with her sword high while firing several beams of San no Bakufu. Yoshito raised his left hand and a wall of Reiatsu appeared between the two, the white beams crashed into it. The wall began to crack and break but not quick enough as to stop Yoshito from avoiding the beams as they burst though. They shot out deep into space, reaching light-years in length instantly.   
Yoshito held his hand out and a pillar of Reiatsu formed in front of him and short quickly towards Jade. She grinned and pointed her blade at it.

“Cero Oscuras!”

The beam crashed into the object but didn’t destroy it. She gasped as the pillar smashed into her, pushing her further and further away. She performed a Sonido step and brought herself out of harm’s way.

“Lluvia de Dios!” She yelled.

A clear beam fired towards Yoshito. He hesitated but quickly concentrated on the beam and lifted his right hand.

“Keshi Sarimasu” He called as the entire beam vanished.

“What?? What was that?!” Yoshito smirked, regaining his posture as the energy of the Lluvia de Dios disappeared.

“Birudo, the attack and defensive power. I can create anything with Reiatsu, as I demonstrated with the wall for defence, and that pillar for attack. Now Keshi Sarimasu is my most Reiatsu consuming power.  
It can affect living and non-living thing. When it is directed at an inanimate object then it will undo its existence, as if it were never there, but everyone will remember it entirely. When it is used on a living being though, it will completely destroy them, no trace. And also it undoes everything they did, only I know of it and have witnessed or seen it. The thing is, everything erased from a living being is only remembered by me. Hence why you remembered firing the Lluvia de Dios, but nobody remembered what happened with Aizen down in central 46. And I will demonstrate it now!”

Yoshito held his right arm up and closed his eyes.

“Keshi Sarimasu.”

They both waited but nothing happened. Jade chuckled, followed by loud laughter. Yoshito opened his eyes and looked at his hand, the power of his Keshi Sarimasu still as normal as before.

I don’t get it… why isn’t it working?

“Oh would you look at that… little boy forgot how to use it? Pfft! You forgot that you can’t reach my Spiritual powers. Without doing that you can’t use any abilities like that against me!   
Aizen’s Kyoka Suigetsu never affected me. Shunsui’s Bankai was easily broken after it failed to locate my presence, made easier by the fact it couldn’t detect my spiritual energy. In fact, you may be thinking why your Bankai was able to affect me, with the power to take away my senses. That because it was also equal to Shunsui’s Bankai, in the fact that all it needed was to sense another’s living presence, and it’d effect anyone in that area. YOU WILL NEVER REACH ME, AND NEVER KILL ME!”

Yoshito scowled and shot towards her, they clashed swords and glared into each other’s eyes. Yoshito’s filled with emotion, and Jade’s as empty as space.   
The two flashed away from each other then back again, over and over again, clashing swords and firing beams and walls and Ceros and pillars. The space around them filled with white beams and Reiatsu walls. Jade grinned as she got close enough behind Yoshito and swung her sword up, only to have it stopped as Yoshito grabbed it and swung one of his swords down into her head. She cried as it wedged into the hollow mask, sending a crack down her face. She backed away, breathed quickly before having another swing of Yoshito’s blade across her back from behind. She fell to her knees and gasped for breath.

_Shit… I’m stronger, but he is so much faster. At this rate he will certainly defeat me…_

“Why? Why did you do it, Jade?” Yoshito asked calmly. She gulped and her mind froze. She realised what he was going to talk about but didn’t want to hear it.

“Why did you kill them?! Our damn parents, Jade!” He yelled.

Jade whooshed around and stood up as best she could. She glared at him as saliva dripped from the side of her mouth.

“I had to! You never believed me when I told you what they did. They were going to kill us and I had to…”

Yoshito paused, lowering his sword and watching as a tear rolled down her face.

“You were young. Just my little brother, you couldn’t understand. They were evil and twisted and I HAD TO STOP THEM!” She shouted as a maniacal grin grew on her face.

“You’re wrong. You are the twisted freak who is happy to find any reason for what you did. you’ll beg my mercy so ill let you live, which I wont.” He said coldly.

She looked down and sighed.

“well… it doesn’t matter, because they’re dead. I tried to convince you before but you wouldn’t listen. So I never had my mother and father, lost my brother and myself. So why should everyone else carry on living too?!”

“YOU KILLED ME! Don’t you remember? You were the one who did it.” Yoshito yelled, anger filling him up. Jade clenched her fists then pointed them both towards the earth.

“Lluvia de Dios!!!”

Immediately, hundreds upon hundreds of clear beams began to fire towards the Soul Society down below. The beams crashed down and ripped the surface apart, the energy of it and the inhabitants pouring into her body. Yoshito watched in awe as the crack on her head sealed back and all her injuries healed.   
The beams vanished as she finished, turning back to Yoshito.   
He scowled and jumped to her with both swords high, only to have her fist planted into his face which sent him hurtling down.

“The Soul Society no longer exists. Everything it was and would be is now mine. Every soul Reaper, every single thing, but a lot still remains.”

Yoshito gained his footing and looked up at her as she walked around him slowly in a circle while admiring her clawed hands.

“You know, after I killed myself, I woke up in Hueco Mundo. I have no idea how long after I woke up, and I surely didn’t care. But after much time getting used to being a Hollow, I met the man, Aizen. He gave me power, possibilities, a future. A goal to destroy the Soul Society. But after I realised it wasn’t the goal I was after, I wiped my existence from his mind. Only a fractional use of my power which I could access. I went on to increase me powers.”

“Well… you’ve done it, the Soul Society is completely gone. Congratulations, Jade. The almighty ‘Vasto Lorde’.”

“Vasto Lorde? Well you’d be completely correct, two minutes ago. But now I am something far more powerful. Beyond Vasto Lorde.”

  
Beyond Vasto Lorde? But that’s not possible, a Vasto Lorde is the literal limit to any hollow-like being. A hollow starts off as an awful creature and once it’s progressed enough, it becomes a Menos Grande. Again… once it consumes enough other hollows and Menos Grande, then it becomes a simple Arrancar. That’s when Aizen would have gotten to her, given her power. She would have probably become a high class Arrancar; an Espada. But she left. Now… she has gained so much power, she has reached the epic mythical stage of a Vasto Lorde. Demons feared among anything else, but she is saying she is more than that? Is it truly possible…

“What do you mean?” Yoshito asked, watching her cover her face and grip the front of the mask.

“Cero Cabellero.” She muttered.

A cube of energy engulfed her. The energy was in a perfect shape of a cube, no wavering, sparks or fluctuation. As he began to look more intently, a high pitched screaming filled the area and the cube opened up like a book, moulding itself into a large set of green wings. They had no detail or definition to them, and they swung around to reveal the new form of Jade. Her body was almost the same design except for the exclusion of the eight spikes on her back and that her entire body was composed of the bright green energy instead of the previous white material. The mask also uncovered her face but left green vein-like marks over her eyes which were also bright green. She held no sword or guns on her wrists.

“No… Jade. What have you become?” Yoshito uttered, concern filling his face. She looked down at him and grinned widely.

“I have become what only I could become; what I was destined to become. Cero Cabellero; The Zero Knight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One chapter left, the fate of Yoshito and Jade's battle concludes, and a shadow looms overhead.


	10. I can't connect

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im so sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been at my dad's without the laptop so have been unable to continue. the constant updates resume now! XD

Yoshito watched her in fascination, his mind at odds with itself as he tried to understand this new form. No data, records or knowledge of such a state existed, so it was safe to assume that it was something not acquired, but created by Jade.

“Come on then… Let us finish this. Above the surface of the Earth, in the eyes of the crushed Soul Society, Hueco Mundo and the world of the living.”

Yoshito boosted forward towards Jade and swung his sword down at her. She huffed and punched the blade coming to her, shattering it. She grabbed Yoshito’s hair and threw him through the air.

“You’re too weak now! I have achieved a godly state while you are cowering in weakness.” She said with a smirk as she strode closer.

Yoshito slowly tried to get back up, his body wearing. Several small pillars of Reiatsu shot at Jade. She chuckled and fired numerous beams of San no Bakufu, tearing through all the pillars and shattering them.

“Just die!” She flashed to him, landing a punch in his face and then backing away again. Blood dripped from his face as he struggled to keep his eyes open.

“I think I’m about done. But you do deserve to see this after all, with all the effort you have put into this, I’ll reward you. Lluvia de Dios!”

A humongous beam fired down towards Earth. Her body glowed brighter and brighter until it was almost white. she looked at the planet as the beam crashed into it. The beam spread out and covered the entire surface, the shock wave of the impact coating it in energy instantly.

“NO, STOP IT! KESHI SARIMASU!!!” Yoshito screamed out.

He held his other arm out but still no result, screaming into the air as the Earth was broken apart into energy for Jade. She moaned in ecstasy as the energy of the world of the living, Soul society and Hueco Mundo emptied into her.

“With this world completely drained, I can access any realm of existence that is connected with it. I have the power of three realms within my soul! And you still can’t affect me Yoshito. My spiritual energy is untouchable. When will you accept that?”

Yoshito glared at her and slowly stood up.

“Then I will have to go on brute force!”

Yoshito shot towards her and planted a fist into her stomach, the punch sending her flying back. His injuries healed over and a layer of energy formed around him.

“Keshi Sarimasu, to undo the wounds you did to me. And Birudo, to create a protective shield around me. We have 2 minutes of oxygen left, then it’s over and I’ll kill us both.” He told her coldly.

“Ha! Is that so? Fine, protect yourself from this!” She called as she pointed both her hands at him. LLUVIA DE DIOS!!!”

A solid white beam engulfed Yoshito, the shield around him glowed brightly as it was pushed to its limits.

“Jade stop this! This power isn’t meant for anyone, it will tear you apart!” Yoshito shouted through the burning mass of energy. He clenched his fists and tried to protect himself from it as best he could.

_I cant do it… I wanted to save her but it burns so much. Is this what everything else has felt? This burning feeling. I can feel my flesh scorching and my bones aching._

Jade looked him over as he struggled inside the Lluvia de Dios, thinking to herself…

_They would have made you feel so much worse… you would scream day after day, begging for it to stop. I helped you to escape the only way I could. I lost everything, and so I have made everything else lose all its got, nobody remaining. That’s a perfect world._

“You’ll never kill me!” Yoshito shouted as he looked up through the Lluvia de Dios at Jade.

But before he could do anything, Jade swung her arm out and a long thick green blade appeared in her hand as she dashed towards Yoshito.   
The blade ran though his chest as the Lluvia de Dios disappeared, the crunching of his ribs and spurting of blood was the only thing he could hear as it penetrated him.

Jade observed him closely, a smug look on her face.

“You see just how helpless you really are in the face of power?” He struggled to breath as his mouth filled with blood. His throat constricting as he chocked.

_It’s over… I can’t believe she was able to defeat me so easily._   
_Wait, wait is that?_   
_I can feel… her presence, power…_   
_…_   
_her…Spiritual energy._

Jade leaned in close with a large smile on her face.

“What can you do now? Hmm? Soul reaper… Hero… Brother?”

Yoshito gaze up at her with a blank look on his face. He clenched his fists and closed his eyes.

“Th-thank you… for this. Keshi… SARIMASU!!!”

Slamming both his hands onto either side of her head, a humongous mass of energy exploded from the two as it sent a huge shockwave across space, passing the Earth, Sun and reaching out beyond the stars.

Jade looked worryingly into Yoshito’s eyes as the life began to leave her, streams of Reiatsu pouring from her back to the Earth below.

“H-how?” She asked, her body slowly reverting to its original human form. Yoshito took his hands away from his head, looking deeply into her eyes.

“You relied on your spiritual energy not being accessed by others. Well, once you pierced me with a blade composed of your pure spiritual energy, I was able to. I’m sorry…”  
Jade smirked as her body began to fade away into the air.

“You always were annoying… as little brothers are…” She finished with, before vanishing for good.

Yoshito looked down at the injury from her sword, it was completely healed over from the energy he absorbed from her.

_The Soul society!_

Yoshito rushed down towards the Soul society, stopping himself before he breached the Senkaimon. He looked down at the fully reformed Soul society, which had been reverted to its original state.

_I can feel them all… every Soul reaper, every Captain. From here to the world of the living and Hueco Mundo. I witnessed her destroy them all, so when I used Keshi Sarimasu it reversed it all. They are probably preparing for the battle between me and Jade, never knowing that its already happened. But I can’t tell them that, its best that we both fade away from the Soul Society records completely. Forgotten._

There was a cold feeling that quickly fell down through the air. Yoshito looked up and realised.

“The Soul King…”

He shot up through the air and held out his hand, Oken; The Royal key appearing in his hand.

_It seems the extent of my Birudo powers can form things I haven’t even seen. Has absorbing Jade’s powers strengthened my own abilities? Hmm, it doesn’t matter._

He reached the Soul King Palace. The 5 Royal Guard barracks surrounding the tall cylindrical tower, flames rising from all five of them and a large hole from some sort of explosion in the side of the Soul King’s Palace.   
He shot forwards and entered the tower, making his way to the immense spiritual energy he could feel.

“No…” He mumbled.

He stood in the entrance to the Main chamber and watched as a tall figure, hidden in a white cloak, threw both halves of the Soul King’s body to the floor.   
It slowly turned around to look at him, the large hood clad the face of the figure in black.

“Who are you?!” Yoshito demanded.

“Don’t you recognise us?” The figure spoke in a deep masculine voice. Yoshito thought about what it said.

“Us? Don’t speak such nonsense!”

The figure let out a calm laugh, its voice flickering from male to female, as it pulled the hood back over its head.   
A look of horror filled Yoshito’s face as he looked at the figure before him.

“So? How about now, child?” The figure asked, Its voice now clearly female in tone.

“This isn’t possible… you can’t be…”

The figure was both male and female, its body split down the middle like some form of twisted experiment. No scar or stitches could be seen down the centre of the face but it was clearing a male on the left, and a female on the right. With short brown hair on the male and long golden hair on the female.

“Son-” The man spoke. Yoshito’s face scrunched up in anger as he lunged at the figure.

“DON’T CALL ME THAT!!” he yelled as he fired a large pillar or Reiatsu at the figure with Birudo.

The figure’s female side smirked as she completely disintegrated the pillar with nothing but a blink of her eye.

“Oh son… if only you could truly understand.”

The space behind Yoshito opened up, like a portal which was blood red on the inside. It began to pull him in as chains sprung out and wrapped around his body.

“NO, LET GO OF ME! WHO ARE YOU? TELL ME!” He demanded.

As Yoshito passed the precipice of the portal, it began to close slowly.   
The figure walked backwards as it enveloped itself in the bubble that the Soul King was originally within, placing itself as the new balance of the worlds.

“Your parents, simply put. And as you rot in hell, we will rule the entirety of existence.” Yoshito screamed out as the portal snapped shut.

The figure raised its arms, feeling the energy of all the worlds connect with it.

“The Soul Society… Hueco Mundo… world of the living… Everything….” Both the female and male’s eyes opened wide, one black and the other white.

“Keshi Sari-…”.

 

 

Part 1: End


End file.
